Lillium
by Husky-Writes
Summary: When Lilium, a four year old girl who was born with horns is abused violently by her father she decides to try and run away, caught by police her father is sent to Jail. Ten years later, she lives with her two sisters, all loving each other. But what happens when she enters Middle school?
1. Chapter 1

**_Elfen Lied OC FanFiction: Rated T just in case!_**

**_Could involve depression, love/romance (No lemon) and or other things._**

* * *

**__**_When newborn baby Lilium is welcomed into the family picture, her family is both shocked and scared to see she's unlike other humans._

_With horns on her head, and an uncontrollable ability to harm things when scared she tries to make the best of things._

_But when she enters middle school her life takes a turn for the worst, with her mother passing away and her father sent to jail for child abuse she's bullied by everyone who sees her, always left out of activities._

_When she can't handle it anymore she begins to suffer from depression, also takes part in self harm before she tries to kill herself._

_What will happen when she meet's someone just like her? A boy who to, is treated the way she is. Will they become friends? Maybe even spend the rest of their life together?_

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

**_"Father?" I ask peeking into the crack in the door._**

**_He sits alone at his desk, quietly sobbing to himself, his hands covering his worn face._**

**_I gently walk towards him trying to cheer him up, patting his back trying to avoid the cuts, scars and bruises he's purposely left on my arm._**

**_"It's okay" I say, my infant voice going slightly high pitched._**

**_He turns facing me "No it's not...!"_**

**_I smile to him, trying to get him to return the favor, only rewarded with a slap across the face._**

**_I don't cry, I don't turn and run. This is one of many physical injures he gives me._**

**_"It's you're fault she's dead! Because you and you're stupid horns killed her!"_**

**_He's wrong..._**

**_It wasn't my fault mother passed away a few months ago, she had simply died of cancer. Me and my harmful vectors did nothing to hurt mother. I could never do it anymore._**

**_My vectors, six long limbs who are invisible to human eyes, but can be seen by me can reach to a distance of seven meters. Can cause serious and minor injures to my target depending how much they deserve it._**

**_And as much as I want to hurt father I can't. He cook's for me. Even though it's always different to what my loving sisters get it's still food. He puts me to bed. Even though he doesn't tuck me in, read me a book or even kiss me on the head like he does with my sisters he still puts me to bed._**

**_He does so less for me, but I could never hurt him. Without him my sisters will hate me, we will be forced into an orphanage, most likely adopted by angered parents who only use children to do the dirty work._**

**_I leave my hands at my sides, a red hand print appears on my left cheek. I sigh and walk out of the room._**

**_Walking past my sisters room which they both share. Pictures on the wall. Lovely clothes to wear and so much more things._**

**_Sora, the eldest who is almost 13 now, has never tooken a liking to me, often likes to avoid me since the day she laid eyes on me._**

**_She is treated with the most respect, her being the eldest and all._**

**_Then there's my other sister Madori, only seven, she does like me at times though has the same opinion about me as Sora does._**

**_I walk into my bed where a simple mattress and towel are used for a bed, a cardboard box filled with only two shirts, a pair of pants, two pairs of pajamas and a few socks. Next to it is a pair of worn, ripped sneakers. _**

**_I sit on my bed, knowing deep down, Father must love me at least little bit. Then I realize._**

**_He doesn't, he hates me from the moment mother passed away. In fact probably hated me beforehand._**

**_I feel myself crying for once, not at the stinging pain on my left cheek but because no one shows love or emotion to me. I'm left out of everything in this world. Never have I had a party, even though my Father throws the best surprise party's for Sora and Madori._**

**_Lying on my bed I try to cuddle up against the towel only It's going to be another cold, harsh night without supper._**


	2. Chapter two: New school, old reactions

_**Seven years later...**_

**Once the bell rings, my heart begins to pound. **

**My first day of Elfen Intermediate and already I'm scared.**

**I keep my hand on, never wanting to take it off.**

**What totally sucks most is that both my sisters are in High School while I haft to survive the two years here.**

**Children hang around the assembly hall as chairs are being set. I suppose were all suppose to go in there to be assigned to our class**

**for the year.**

**I look around not knowing absolutely anyone. A few from my primary school, although I never had friends there...only enemies.**

**Students begin to pile in and I am placed between two students that attended Ledin Primary (My Primary school) as we sit their quietly.**

**"Still got you're horns?" The girl to my right says, sniggering.**

**I try to ignore her but she yanks the hat off my head. A small group of people gasp when they see the horns, I quickly put my hat back on.**

**"Betcha their fake!" A kid says from behind me as his mates all agree.**

**"Their real!" The other girl to my left says "If you piss her off she'll hurt you!"**

**I hold my knees to my chin sobbing quietly.**

**A tall man with balding brown hair takes the podium, speaking into a mic "Hello everyone, welcome to Elfen Intermediate, welcome to our new year sevens and another big hello to our year eights."**

**I sit through half an hour of the what seems like five hundred students as they are assigned to classes.**

**"Now, room eight!" He starts I doubt that I'll be put in that class so I ignore the man until my name is called out**

**"Lilium Shenkai" He says as I pay attention as twenty other kids are called.**

**We are told to stand up as I follow a whole bunch of other people out of the hall around through a porch and around the back before we are told to line up in a girls and boys line.**

**The teacher, who is a mid average female, slight tanned skin, dark blonde hair and simple brown eyes. Addresses herself as 'Ms Katsubou' **

**We enter the class.**

**"Okay children, find the desk with you're name on it"**

**We all move around until straight away I see the desk near the front of the class labelled 'Lilium'**

**I sit down waiting for my new classmates to be seated until I look around my desk group which consists of Three other students.**

**A boy sits at a desk saying 'Jouzai', another girl is waiting patiently with her desk labelled 'Maieko' I sit quietly, still wearing the woven hat not wanting to ever take it off.**

**Everyone leaves their bags at their seats, unloading their books and stationery into the small trays under our chairs, doing the same thing I neatly pile my books with enough space to put my pencil cases in,**

**With my arm's folded, looking glumly I wish how I just want my sisters to be here with me.**

**I remember back to when I was a kid. How my father was found of child abuse and sent to jail pleading not guilty. Though of course it was lies...all lies.**

**I soon realized I never loved him, never had the heart to say it to his face nervous he was going to abuse me once more.**

**Soon it was just me and my sisters, soon they regained their love and trust for me when the truth was put that mother had died of cancer and I didn't kill her with my harmful vectors.**

**Luckily Sora was able to look after us when she turned 14, we all bought a small home off the coast and around a beach where no one hardly went to. It was quiet and peaceful, just the way we had hoped for. We started a new life, I got a lovely room with pretty things to fill it. I was feed well and the day finished with my sisters tucking me in, reading me a book before kissing me on the forehead and smiled as they exited the room.**

**"Okay class" Ms Katsubou said, writing a few things up on the whiteboard. which said 'Social games' on it.**

**"Before we start some simple and easy work I want to kick-start the day with a little game, basically you haft to move around the class and talk to people, asking them their names and which school they came from, don't be shy and let's all try to get along shall we?"**

**She gestures her hands signaling for us to stand up and make a start, I do but stick to the corner of the room.**

**A girl comes up to me, she's just slightly taller than me and smiles making me feel a little happy "Hi, what's you're name? I'm Hakuri!"**

**"H-Hi..." I say "I'm L-Lilium"**

**She smiles again "Wow, that's a really nice name, it sounds really creepy...!"**

**"T-Thanks"**

**She walks away towards three other girls before I look around, clutching my shoulders.**

**Once we are told to sit down I immediately go to my chair.**

**"Okay now that's done did we meet new people?"**

**Everyone nods in agreement, I just sit there breathing.**

**"Okay, so something I want to clear up here is that this is a new beginning, everything thing that you may have done in the past or something that's happened to you the past, this is a new beginning, a fresh start for everyone"**

**I slightly roll my eyes,**

**'No' I think to myself 'The past seven years will never go away, will remain a big hole in my life where my heart was crushed and ruptured' For some reason I want to cry, run away back home. But I don't, and I won't.**

**"So are we clear?"**

**Everyone says yes except for me, instead I can't help but think the nightmares that have caused me to wake up screaming.**

**"Now, I have a bit of a policy with hats"**

**I look up at Ms Katsubou, she smiles looking directly "Can you take you're hat off please Lilium?"**

**I struggle a bit, feel my vectors begin to stir though I quickly control them. Gulping hard. I reach for my hat and receive the biggest amount of gasp when I take it off.**

**Everyone points, gasp and murmurs to other when they spot the small white horns that stick from my natural dark red hair.**

**"Now, now students, don't be rude" She says.**

**"Lilium, dear could you take those off please, I understand you like them and all but you're not really suppose to wear them during school"**

**"I can't take them off..." I sputter, feeling like my heart is stuck in my throat**

**Ms Katsubou tilts her head "Why not...?" **

**"T-Their real" I say, now I definitely want to run away.**

**I hear a few students whisper though I don't pick it up.**

**"What do you mean real?"**

**I sigh and don't say anything.**

**She turns to the board "Okay students, back to work"**

**Even when she talks, the students stare at me in disbelief, some smirking some still pointing.**

**I put my hat back on and use it to cover both my horns and my face.**

**Once the bell rings signaling morning tea I don't eat anything. I sit remained at my desk until Ms Katsubou calls me over.**

**"Y-Yes Ms Katsubou?" I say as she gestures for me to take a seat.**

**"Are those actually real?" She asks worriedly.**

**I nod "Yes..."**

**She slightly moves her hand but quickly pulls it back**

**"Y-You can touch them" I say trying to force a smile across my face.**

**She reaches her hand as I bend down, feeling my white horns I flinch at her touch but don't back away.**

**"Wow" she says moving her hand back "How did you get those?"**

**"I was born a Diclonius, a newly envolved species, arising from and very similar to humans, but possess a supernatural like power"**

**"And what's that?" she asks.**

**"All Diclonius's are born with both white horns and vectors"**

**I look around and notice we are the only two people in the class.**

**"And what's a vector?"**

**Ms Katsubou leans back in her chair, interested.**

**"Vectors are arm like limbs that are invisible to human eyes but can reach a range of seven meters, well honestly it depends on how skilful you are, for me it's seven meters"**

**"What can these vectors do?"**

**I turn and face my desk before I use my vectors to push my desk over.**

**Ms Katsubou jumps a bit in fright "You did that?"**

**I nod "I have six vector's, three on each side. They may seem harmless but their actually very leathal"**

**"How?"**

**"Well I can exactly show you because to overcome the harmful power of my vectors I must be angered. But what happens is that**

**when I get angry I can't control my vector's so they break everything in a seven meter radius, they can even harm people..."**

**She looks at me "What do you mean?"**

**I sigh "If I get mad my vectors can hurt people, even kill them in horrific ways"**

**She's quiet "Like?"**

**"Cut people in half, decapitating them, can even break their necks in a single click"**

**She looks at me "Do you like the way you are?"**

**I shake my head straight away "I didn't ask for such a life, it's caused so much pain, it's left a permanant hold in my life, and you may be a teacher but no one except for me and my sisters are aloud to know"**

**She nods "I understand, how old are you're sisters?"**

**"Sora is almost twenty now and Madori is 14"**

**"Madori, as in Madori Shinkai?"**

**I nod "She went to this school"**

**"She was in my class" She says with a smile**

**Once I hear the bell signaling break is over the class becomes filled with students as I return to my desk.**


End file.
